Wildflowers
by KristosLilly
Summary: The Davis girls and Danny ... against the whole damn world! A family story. Set in early 2013. As for romances for the ladies, you'll have to stay tuned to find out who they give their beautiful hearts to.


**Wildflowers**

 _ ****A Davis girls (plus Danny!) fan fiction set in very early 2013! As for romances for the ladies, they might take a bit of a back seat to the familial angle for a bit****_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Movie Night**

"You know what we need?" Alexis Davis said as she looked at Molly who was sitting on the sofa puzzling over her trig homework.

"What?" Molly asked, cocking her head to the side.

"A movie night – just you, me, Sam, Danny and Kristina. So much… stuff has been going on that we haven't had a chance to really get together as a family. That has to change. And it will tonight."

"But, Mom, I have homework-"

"If I know you, it's not due until next week anyway."

Molly nodded. "Actually you do know me. It really is not due until next week." She smiled then as she watched Alexis grabbing her coat. "Where are you going, Mom?"

"To round up some snacks while you round up your sisters and nephew."

"Kristina's locked in her room and won't come out," Molly pointed out.

"Use your powers of persuasion, Molly," Alexis said. "I'll be back in thirty minutes or so. Love you."

"Love you, Mom."

Molly watched Alexis walk out of the Lakehouse and quickly picked up her phone and texted an S.O.S. message to Sam. She then stood and walked down the hall to Kristina's room. The door was closed and Molly knew her sister was still depressed. She had been sequestering herself in there because she was upset about Trey's death. Molly also wondered if she regretted going after Connie Falconeri with a baseball bat though if asked, Kristina would deny it.

Molly knocked on the door. "Kristina, its Molly. Can you open the door?"

There was no reply at first so Molly rapped on it again. "I know you can hear me, Kristina."

"Molly, what is?" Kristina finally asked with a huff.

"Mom is putting together a movie night for us. Sam and Danny are coming too. At least that's the plan. We can't do a family movie night without you!"

Kristina's sigh was so loud that Molly could hear it through the door. "Thanks, Molly, but I am not interested. I don't feel so well."

"Come on, Krissy, please!" Molly pleaded. "We want you to be okay but we can't be sure you are if you never show your face around here anymore."

"I'm not okay!" Kristina cried and this time Molly didn't hesitate to open the door and hurry inside. She immediately ran to her sister's side and threw her arms around the older girl. Kristina's eyes spilled over with tears and she clung to Molly's tiny frame.

"It's going to be okay," Molly said as sympathetic tears came to her eyes. "You'll see. In time, everything will be okay. Trey wouldn't want you to be so sad and push us all away like you've been doing."

"I am hurting," Kristina sobbed. "I am hurting so much. I really, really loved him. It makes me so mad, that Connie won't pay for what she's done to him."

Molly touched Kristina's cheek, dabbing at her sister's tears. "Connie is sick-"

"Damn right, she is," Kristina said vehemently.

Molly sighed. "This angry person isn't you, Kristina, she's not you."

Kristina nodded. "I know but I can't help it."

"I know that too," Molly said wisely. She hugged her sister and patted her hand. "Look why don't you just come out and hang with us for a little while?"

"Molly –"

"Danny is going to be here and he always cheers you up. Give him a chance to make you feel better."

"I don't want to upset him with my mood…"

"You won't. He loves you and he knows you're an amazing person. We all do. So what do you say – movie night with the Davis family?"

Kristina sighed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Molly shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I am going to keep twisting your arm until you agree."

"Fine," Kristina said. "But I get to pick the movie!"

XoXoXo

Alexis was at the Port Charles Market wandering through the aisles when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see none other than her boyfriend Shawn Butler standing there. _Boyfriend?_ She thought then. _He's not my boyfriend. I mean, we haven't labeled this relationship before. Why start now?_

Still, she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as he closed the distance between them and leaned sexily against the dried foods shelf. "Hey, Shawn, what brings you here tonight?" She asked, feeling her face flush. The man was sex on a stick. How could she not be flustered?

"I am just picking up a few groceries," Shawn replied. He smiled at her and then looked at the stuff in her basket. "Popcorn, M&M's, peanuts, Jujube's… Having a serious junk food craving?"

"Yes. No. I mean, this isn't all for me. Its family movie night at the Lakehouse. I would invite you but –"

"I'm not family."

"No, that's not it. It's just the girls are all really in crisis-mode right now and … Well you could be a member of the family someday." She blushed. Oh god, why had she said that? As if she was hoping he would drop to one knee now and propose to her right then? And she wasn't hoping for that. She was fine being a single woman. She needed no man to make her feel complete.

Shawn just grinned. "Yeah you never know," he said. "Look I'll let you get back to your kids. I'll call you later?"

"I'd like that," Alexis said and she knew she would be anxious with the anticipation of waiting for his call.

Was it possible she was actually falling really hard for this man?

XoXoXo

Sam juggled Danny on her trim hip as she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, walking into her mom's house. The front room was empty but she could hear voices at the back of the place. "Mom? Kristina? Molly?" She called out. "I got your message. You said you all needed to see Danny and me 'desperately'? Hello?"

"We're in the kitchen, Sam," Molly's voice rang out.

Sam carried Danny into the kitchen where she found Molly and Kristina mixing a bowl of avocados, obviously to make guacamole. Kristina put down her fork then and moved over to Sam, pulling the baby to her. "Ohmigod, he's so big," Kristina said. "Every time I turn around, he's like grown five inches."

"Yeah he's about breaking my back now," Sam agreed.

Molly cooed at Danny as he finished mixing her concoction. "He's so cute. I am so glad you brought him over, Sam!"

"Yeah, what's going on? Your message sounded urgent."

"It is. Its movie night at the Lakehouse!" Molly said enthusiastically.

"That's urgent?"

"Yes," Molly said. "We all need to spend some quality time together. I knew you wouldn't have come if my message wasn't cryptic."

"You're right. I probably wouldn't have. It's almost Danny's bedtime and he needs a bath …"

"That can all be done later," Molly said assertively. "For now, you need us and we need you. We need to be a family, united as one."

"Molly's right," Alexis agreed, suddenly bursting through the back door. "Boy, it's so nice to see all my favorite people in the room together… What are we watching?" She asked as he set the groceries on the counter and reached for Danny next.

"Twilight!" Molly said. "It's so romantic."

"No romance," Kristina said.

"And no vampires," Sam said with a knowing smile directed at her mom.

"Agreed," Alexis said as he tucked Danny under her chin.

"I get to pick anyway," Kristina said. "Molly, you said I could."

"Well what's it going to be?" Alexis asked.

"'The Sound of Music'," Kristina said. "I like the songs, there are no vampires and Danny will like it, I bet."

"Alright. I love that movie too!" Molly enthused. They gathered up all their snacks then and headed for the living room as a family.


End file.
